New York
by KoolJack1
Summary: Spencer Reid doesn't know how to celebrate whenever the team decides it's time to unwind. On one of their cases, he meets a girl in a coffee shop who impresses him more then anyone else has. Rating for future chapters, R&R if you like it! Reid/O.C.
1. Chess and Coffee

The team was on a case in New York, which had just ended. It was one of those cases that just ended so beautifully, they had to celebrate. No lives were lost, no blood was shed. Spencer stuffed his hands in his pockets to fend off the numbness that was seeping into his skin. The snow was mounted up on both sides of the road, making his walk beautiful. To celebrate, they had all decided to spend an extra day or too in New York.

The hotel was nice enough, and the thought of going home just to fill out paperwork didn't sound very appealing. Morgan and Garcia went off to the hotel pool, even though Reid told them the statistics of germs surrounding the pool. They'd surely get Planters Warts, at the very least. Hotch and Rossi decided to scope out a local bar, which Reid informed them was a bad idea; seeing as they weren't from around here. New York had a pretty bad reputation. Prentiss and J.J. hit the shops, justifying it by saying they were 'in need for adventure.' Reid reminded them that their job was full of adventures, and the two women giggled and told him he was welcome to come.

Of course, he said no; which left him alone in his hotel room. He thought about reading, which sounded like the best idea. It was his only option really. Reid shuffled through the few books he brought along, and suddenly had a craving for a cup of coffee. He remembered seeing one down in the lobby, and put on his shoes.

The hallway was empty, except for a janitor who was cleaning the outside of one of the vending machines. Reid kept his eyes down as he walked past, afraid to make eye contact. The elevator was the last door on the right, and he stared at it for a moment, then glanced at the stairs. Ever since the incident with Morgan, he avoided taking the elevator at all costs. He descended the flight of stairs quickly and pushed open the door to the main lobby. There were a few people at the main desk, and some were sitting on the few chairs reading. He glanced at the coffee pot and sighed. The coffee looked exactly the same as it did this morning. He highly doubted that anyone bothered to brew a fresh pot.

Morgan had installed an application on his phone a few months ago that could find a coffee shop near your location. Reid had never used it, but his cravings were getting intense now, and he knew not to deny himself caffeine. He took out his phone and tapped the icon. It only took a minute to find the nearest location. The closest was a Dunkin' Donuts, and it was about a fifteen minute walk from the hotel. He could drive, but a walk sounded refreshing.

That's how Reid found himself walking down an unfamiliar street. They weren't in the city, actually they were no where near it. They were on Long Island, somewhere near the middle. Reid had never been here before, but he liked it. It was peaceful, comfortable town. Not to loud or busy, but it had enough going on that it would never be boring. His heart ached a little at the thought of some of the things he saw happen on the job happening here in this town. It just breathed innocence. Things that he saw just didn't happen in places like this. This is the type of place he wanted to live when he retired.

He passed a small woods, and right on the other side was the Dunkin' Donuts he had been looking for. Inside, it was warm. A few people sat at the tables, two people were at the counter, and a few more stood surrounding the table that seemed to be reserved for employees, since it was closest to the counter. He got online, peeking over to see what everyone was looking at.

"You can't move that, it puts you in check." A female voice stated proudly. One of the men standing around the table high fived someone sitting down.

"Oh, she's got you this time," The man said, sipping his coffee, "Good luck kid, I'll play you next time I come in."

"You'll lose," the girl said with confidence. Reid's curiosity was getting the better of him. He loved chess, and he was interested to see the status of the game.

"Can I help you?" A shorter Spanish woman asked. Reid turned to face her quickly, snapped out of his thoughts.

"Can I have your largest coffee with nineteen sugars and no milk?" He knew he sounded crazy, ordering that much sugar in his drink, but she didn't seem surprised at all. She walked off to make the coffee and he turned back to face the table. The small crowd had moved away, and he could clearly see the players now without making it obvious he was looking. Both looked like they were about twenty years old, and they both were wearing the same uniforms as the other employees.

"Anything else?" He turned back quickly, hoping she didn't notice him staring at her co-workers.

"No, that's it, thank you." She rang him up, and he handed her a five.

"Do you like chess?" She asked him as she handed back his change. His cheeks flushed, embarrassed that she'd noticed him looking.

"Yes, it's just not a very popular game to see people sitting around playing."

She smiled, "Laura plays it with everyone, the employees and customers are always playing when they are on break." He swallowed and tucked his hair behind his ear. The girl, Laura apparently, grinned at the boy across the table. He got up and ruffled her hair as he walked behind the counter.

"Thank you," He said to the woman behind the counter, not looking back as he slowly approached the table. "Who won?" He asked quietly. She glanced up at him, smiling. She had pretty, lively green eyes. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back, and he could see streaks of pink and purple in it.

"I did, of course. Do you play? I still have time left on my break," She nodded towards the seat across from her. Spencer debated if he should or not, and decided to throw caution to the wind. She grinned at him, "I'm Laura, coffee and chess extraordinaire."

"I'm, uhm, Reid. Spencer, actually." She stared at him for a moment, taking note of how his hands shook slightly.

"You know how to play, correct?"

"Yeah, I play a lot. I used to play a lot," He corrected, feeling a slight sting at the memory of who he used to play with.

She moved out her pawn, and Spencer moved his knight. "How old are you, Spencer?" Her voice wasn't high pitched, yet it wasn't manly. It was soft and gentle.

"I'm twenty-five," He didn't take his eyes off the board as they each made there moves one by one. She was a quick thinker.

"I just turned nineteen," His heart fell a little, she wasn't anywhere near his age. Not that he was sure why that was important. He felt her eyes on him while he studied the board. "You have nice eyes," She said honestly. He glanced up then, identifying his strange feeling as some sort of attraction. He didn't even know her, and he didn't have to. He could feel her, her first impression was very strong. Her personality was overbearingly good, he could feel it. Something about her put him at ease for the first time around a stranger.

"Thank you, I was thinking the same thing about yours." She smiled, and Spencer liked the way her eyes twinkled. "How long have you worked here?"

She moved a piece and leaned back, "A few years, I just can't part with it. This place is everything to me." As if on cue, the lady who made his coffee came over to the door that lead from behind the counter.

"Who's winning?" Laura moved her bishop and took his queen.

"I am," she said, winking at him. The lady laughed and disappeared again. "That's my boss, she's my best friend." he smiled at her, thinking of Hotch. Hotch wasn't exactly his best friend, but he was one of the most important people in his life. "Where do you work?"

He moved a piece, "I work for the F.B.I. actually, uh, a branch called the B.A.U."

He was about to explain, but she cut me off. "The Behavior Analysis Unit? Your a profiler? I just finished reading a book on that, it's one of the most interesting things."

He stared at her, shocked. "Not many people know anything about it, that's impressive."

"I love reading about things like that, I wish I could do that. In the book it sort of teaches you a little bit of how you guys do it."

"Really? What exactly does it say?"

She looked up from the board again, "It talks about the psychology of it and how body language and speech patterns are very important. Your nervous; anxious. Your hands shaking and your uncomfortable."

Reid blushed a little and looked away, "Uh, what do you study?" He wondered if she planned on maybe doing something with the F.B.I.

"I can't decide, so I plan on getting a degree in everything I want to do. Right now I'm studying Philosophy; but I plan to have a degree in Psychology, law Enforcement, business management, culinary, and teaching."

Reid blinked, taking in everything. He was so fascinated, he didn't even realize that she'd put him in check mate. "I have to go back to work, but I get off in a half an hour," She said as she got up from the table.

Spencer didn't want her to go yet, he wanted to keep talking. This was the first normal conversation he'd had with anyone outside of the team in so long. This was the first person he'd been interested in. "Uh, what are you doing after?" He got up from the table and smoothed his hair back, "I mean, do you have plans?" _'What the hell am I doing?_' he questioned. Somewhere in his gut, he braced himself for rejection.

She turned back to look at him, "I don't have anything planned for the evening, unfortunately."

"Would you like to maybe, uh, go do something?"

"I'd love to. I have to go back to my apartment and change. Would you like to meet me there?"

His heart lurched with happiness, "I don't really know the area well..."

"There's apartments right down that street," She pointed out the window, "You can't miss them. My rooms four-B, second floor."

He had actually passed them on his way here. "What time?" He asked, unsure if he was doing this right.

"I get off at three, I have to go home and get ready, so how does four-thirty sound?"

That left him plenty of time to walk back, get ready, and drive over with enough time to have a mental break down. "Sounds perfect."

She winked again and ventured behind the counter, "See you then, Spencer." He walked towards the door, trying not to move to quickly. Once he was back outside, he let his face show his joy. Only then he noticed the coffee he had in his hand. It was cold and full. He threw it in the trash can and glanced in the window one last time. The Spanish lady was standing behind the counter again, looking right at him and he was sure he saw her wink at him.


	2. Morgan

The walk back to the hotel seemed much faster then on the way there. Granted, he was practically running back. Giddy with excitement, Reid's mind raced through all the countless possibilities. He'd never been on a date with someone he didn't really know before, but wasn't it normal to date random people?

He turned the corner, and the hotel was in sight. He wondered where the team was, and if he could get away with not telling him about his plans tonight. It wasn't very likely, so he mentally braced himself for the inevitable. The lobby was quiet when he walked in, and the only person besides the employees in the room was a man sitting in one of the leather chairs.

"Hotch?"

Hotch glanced up at him and smiled, "Where have you been Reid? Morgan was looking for you."

Reid ran a hand through his hair, "I went to get a cup of coffee and take a walk." Hotch glanced at the coffee maker on the table, then back at Reid.

"Well, we want to meet for a team dinner at the Applebees we passed on the way here," Hotch informed him, going back to his paper. Reid's stomach lurched a little, so much for getting off without telling them.

"I, uh, actually can't," Hotch's eyes rose from the paper again and peered at him curiously. "I sort of have plans," Reid broke eye contact and stared at the back of the newspaper.

"Are you trying to tell me you have a date?"

"Reid has a date?" They both looked up to see Morgan and Garcia coming down the hallway. Reid's face flushed and he glanced at Hotch hopefully. But Hotch was just as interested as his other two teammates, and he didn't try to cover up what he just said.

"I never said I had a date, I just-"

"You don't have to tell us, we just know," Morgan interrupted, "Who are you hanging out with tonight?"

"Hey, what happened to not profiling each other!" Spencer whined, not seeing a way to change the subject.

"Oh baby genus, I'm so proud of you!" Garcia grabbed his arm and pulled him down on a couch next to her, "How did this happen?"

Reid looked at Hotch and Morgan. Morgan was attentive and ready while Hotch pretended to go back to reading.

"I don't know, I walked to get a cup of coffee and one of the girls that worked there had a chess board set up. She played and beat one of her co-workers and some customers were watching. I just walked over to check it out, and we played a game and talked," As he was recapping the events to his friends, he realized how stupid he was to ask her out. He didn't know her, and he didn't live around here.

Garcia squealed happily, and Morgan laughed, "You would meet a girl over a chess game at a coffee shop. Where are you two planning on going?"

Reid scratched his neck, "She uh, told me to go to apartment at four-thirty. I guess she has something in mind, but she's not old enough to drink, so uh..." He looked up at Morgan, hoping he would be willing to give some insight.

"Reid, how old is she?"

"Nineteen."

Hotch closed the paper and sat up, "That's cutting it kind of close, but since you are who you are; it's acceptable."

Reid looked down at the carpet and wrapped his arms around his midsection. "Your going to her apartment, huh Reid? Sounds like you might make it to at least first base," Morgan joked, punching him in the shoulder, "Or at least get up to bat."

Reid glared at him and Garcia wrapped her arm around him, "Don't tease him, he's going to have a nice night."

Morgan pulled out his wallet and threw something to him, "Here ya' go Reid, make it a good night." The silver packet landed in his lap. He stared at the condom and felt his face burn.

Hotch and Garcia laughed, "Nice to see someones prepared," Hotch commented.

Morgan shrugged, "I'm on vacation."

Back in his room, Reid was showered and looking through the limited clothes he'd brought with him. Nothing seemed to be just right. He pulled on a sweater vest over his skinny frame and looked in the mirror. He usually avoided looking in the mirror, and now he remembered why. His reflection was a of an anorexic-skinny man with too-long hair and an awkward, uncomfortable looking face. He turned away from the mirror and pulled on a pair of socks that didn't match. No woman would want to be seen in public with him, and his chest burned at the fear of how she would react to his awkwardness.

The knock at the door made him jump and he quickly got up and looked through the peek hole; pulling open the door when he saw the familiar face. "Hey, Morgan," he said said as he turned to let Morgan in.

"Hey, kid. I'm sorry about before, I was just playing," Reid figured Hotch had put him up to coming and apologizing, "Are you excited?"

Reid glanced at the clock, four-ten. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know, I've never been on a date before, except that one with J.J." He felt Morgan's eyes on him, and he refused to look up.

"It's fun going on dates, you can handle it. Just listen to her when she talks, laugh if she makes a joke, compliment her, pay for whatever she wants; just do what feels right," Morgan advised.

"I knew all that already, I'm just afraid she's going to think I'm some sort of badly dressed freak," Spencer admitted honestly. As much as Derek loved picking on him, he knew Morgan was always there when he needed someone to talk to.

"She said yes to hanging out tonight, right? Why would she think that? She wouldn't have said yes in the first place."

"I know, I know, but..." He faded off quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What if she's just messing with me?" His voice was so quiet, he wasn't sure if Morgan even heard him. "It's not like she actually knows me or anything, and I'm not exactly good at making conversation. She's going to realize that soon enough and then what do I do when she just pretends she's going to the bathroom and never comes back? Or what if she has a boyfriend already, and he finds out. Or what if-"

Morgan grabbed Reid's arm and turned him to face him, effectively shutting him up. "Reid, Spencer, She's going to see you for exactly what you are. A handsome, funny, intelligent, guy." Morgan released his arm and ruffled his hair, "Just don't bore her too much with your statistic rambling, try to keep it to a minimum."

Reid smiled shyly at Morgan, "Thanks, for everything."

"Even the condom?" Morgan joked, "Seriously, though. Don't be afraid to use it if you get the chance. With our job, we don't get to do much dating."

That was true, "How do I know if she wants to, you know..."

"Most woman don't want to on the first date, but she's young; some teenagers like to party and hook up. Just go with it, you'll know." Reid didn't like that answer, because he was sure he wouldn't 'just know.' He let it go though, it was already four-twenty.

"I should go, she said four-thirty." They got off the bed and Reid slipped on his shoes.

"Don't want to be late," Morgan patted him on the back and went across the hall to his room, "Good luck Reid, go get 'em tiger."

Morgan winked at him and shut the door, leaving him alone in the hallway.


End file.
